(a) Field of the Invention
A conventional turbine type axial-flow fan thermally actuated or driven by wind power is equipped with a sealed top portion having plural radially-arranged exhaust blades arranged at intervals and stacked with equal inclined angles annularly installed at its periphery, the center thereof is downwardly extended with an axial airflow inlet port; when wind power is not available, an electric axial-flow fan is used to pump airflows through the axial airflow inlet port to the interior of a turbine type waterproof enclosure, the turbine formed by the exhaust blades can be driven to rotate for exhausting the airflow, which is pumped in from the axial airflow inlet port, to the surroundings;
At present, a heat generation device installed in the interior of a sealed space, e.g. a high power lamp set, often adopts a heat dissipation housing having a sealed top portion and made of a heat conductive material for facilitating heat to be upwardly dissipated and preventing rainwater from entering. The present invention installs an electric axial-flow fan, which is driven by electric power, on the top portion of heat dissipation housing of a lamp, for supplying airflow to the interior of a turbine type waterproof enclosure, so when the electric axial-flow fan is operated, the airflow is concentrated from the exterior of top portion of lamp housing, which is relatively hotter, of the sealed heat dissipation housing towards the center, and leaded to upwardly enter an axial airflow inlet port formed at the bottom of the turbine type waterproof enclosure, thereby being exhausted to the surroundings through the radially-arranged exhaust blades of the turbine type waterproof enclosure; thus when the present invention being applied in a high power lamp, e.g. a high power LED lamp set, an air cooling effect by external airflow can be provided to the top portion, which is relatively hotter, of the LED lamp housing without influencing the waterproof sealing effect; when the turbine type waterproof enclosure is driven to rotate by the external wind power, the flow exhaust and heat dissipation effect can be further enhanced.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The cooling for a conventional LED lamp housing includes natural air cooling or fan cooling, wherein the rainproof effect for the fan cooling is relatively harder to establish, it is yet to be seen a lamp housing having its top portion installed with an electric axial-flow fan having turbine type waterproof enclosure for providing air cooling by external airflow and having a waterproof function.